Easter For The Soul
by haruhinozuka
Summary: Soul shows his holiday spirit in a very kinky way... This is my extremely belated Easter gift to everyone out there and I hope you all enjoy reading it! :


_**Well this was intended to be an easter gift to all you lil pervs on fanfics ;) but during the production the ridiculous blush monster that lives inside my soul came out it was a major cock block =_=" So I'm TRYING to complete this but the ending is probably going to suck ass. Also a little notice: I have decided I shouldn't be allowed to write lemons because I fucking suck at it and I don't want to ruin everyones lives with shitty lemons. Well anywho…..**_

_**~Em-chan!**_

"C'mon Maka you look hot." Soul whined as Maka fidgeted nervously under him. When she'd woken up earlier that morning she'd found her easter present from Soul sitting at the end of her bed and she'd opened it with excitement as to what it could be. Her jaw dropped when she saw the contents of the wrapping; a sexy bunny outfit. There were bunny ears, a little cotton tail, fishnet stockings, a little pink leotard with white fluffy trim and a bow at the top, and pink heels to top it all off. (Authors Note!: This costume is based off the one in Ouran High School Host Club from the theater of Tamaki's mind after the twins say they'd like to see Haruhi in bunny cosplay disguised as a girl. This is the episode 'Honey's Three Bitter Days'.)

~itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polkadot….FLASHBACK! ;D~

There was a little tag attached to the outfit that said "_Wear me._" No way could he have been serious. Yes Soul had always had this creepy cosplay fetish, (Authors Note: See The Maid Dare if you don't get what that meant ;)) but it had never been this…she couldn't even come up with a word for it! She quickly got up out of bed and walked into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast, hoping that Soul would just not bring it up. But Soul never got up before noon so she was safe for a couple more hours. But she was in for a big surprise. As she was pouring the milk in her cereal two strong arms encircled her waist and a messy white head of hair nuzzled itself into the crook of her neck.

"Maka-chan," his hot breath tickled her sensitive skin as he pulled her back against his body. This was when she realized he was clad only in his boxers. "Why aren't you wearing the outfit I gave you?" Crap! How the hell was he even awake? Maka's eyes darted to the oven clock; it was 8:33! It's physically possible for him to be awake this early. Maybe she was dreaming, or maybe this was black blood Soul. Her mind started coming up with plausible excuses as to why Soul would be up at this time, and expecting her to wear that god forsaken outfit. But soon his deep voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Well if you won't put it on, I guess I'll just have to help you." Maka's eyes widened in terror; but luckily from much experience she knew what his next move would be. She quickly slipped out of his grasp before he could tighten it and drag her off to god knows where.

"No way Soul!" Maka made a mad dash for the closest door possible, which was unfortunately Soul's bedroom door, but at least it would give her refuge from her horny weapon. Once she made it inside she slammed the door and flipped the lock shut. Sighing in relief she slumped down against the door. Then she noticed something odd; there was no noise on the other side of the door…._Oh god_. _What the hell is he doing? _And sure enough the was a clicking sound from the other side of the door and it swung open; revealing Soul with one of his fingers transformed into a blade and the bunny costume in his other hand.

"Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" A mischievous glint shone in his eyes. Maka sighed in defeat. She never gave up this easily but she knew Soul had her cornered and this was something he was not going to give up on.

"Just give me the stupid outfit." She grumbled and grabbed it from his hand; stomping off to the bathroom to change. As he watched her go Soul grinned triumphantly.

She sighed as she surveyed her reflection in the mirror. _God I look like such a slut._ She thought sadly to herself. _Maybe if I just stay in here he'll get bored and go hang out with Black*Star or something._ But she knew that that wouldn't happen and she might as well go out there and face her fate. When she came out Soul stood leaning against his doorframe smirking. God why did he have to be so confident and held together while she was nearly trembling in embarrassment? The death scythe saw his partner's nervous attitude and his smirk softened into a gentle smile. He took her by the hand and led her into his room, kicking the door closed and locking it tightly.

~end of incredibly long flashback!~

"I just feel slutty Soul." Maka pouted beneath him. Soul growled and took her face in his hands.

"Maka you are **not** a slut. You are a beautiful woman, do you understand?" Maka stared wide eyed at him. Yes Soul complimented her from time to time but never like this. It felt….good. The blonde blushed profusely and wrapped her arms around her weapon's neck, pulling him down for a searing kiss. Soul was glad she was finally giving in to him. He licked at her bottom lip, asking for entrance but she just giggled and kept her lips shut. He growled in annoyance and nipped at her lip with his sharp teeth causing her to gasp; he slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to tease hers. Maka knew his game and she shied her tongue away from his, making him chase after her in their battle for dominance. Maka whimpered at the loss of his hot mouth but soon moaned when he started licking down her neck.

(Authors Note: This is the part where that god awful blush monster started appearing so this is where my skills go downhill.)

The tingling heat between her legs was only intensifying with every ministration he made on her body and soon it became too much to ignore. Unfortunately for Maka her mouth couldn't render words thanks to Soul's tongue which was languidly lapping at her nipples so relentlessly.

"S-sssso, ahh!" She was stopped mid word when he scraped his sharp teeth over sensitive skin. He looked up at her through red, lust clouded eyes.

"Yeth Mahha?" He asked as he continued to lick away.

"Pllleasse!"

"Pleathe what Mahha?" He was teasing her, watching her unravel before his eyes. She thrust her extremely wet center up to his throbbing erection; trying to show him what she wanted. He groaned in satisfaction and moved back up her body, connecting their lips once again in searing passion. He started grinding his hips against her roughly making her pant and squirm underneath him.

"Please Soul," She said breathily.

"Maka-chan," He purred seductively at his meister. "I can't do anything till you tell me what you want." He pulled her into his lap and made her sit right on top of the hard tent in his boxers.

"Soul I want," He moved his hips against hers and Maka's words were replaced with whimpers once again.

"You want what Maka?" She moved to his ear and whispered her request, her hot breath tickling his skin.

"Just fuck me already." A shark toothed grin dominated his features as he slammed her down onto the bed, eagerly looking forward as to what would come very soon.

_**And there is my easter present to you all. Hope everyone enjoyed it! :D Hope everyone had a great easter (if you celebrate the holiday) or any other holiday that substitutes that! Love you all!**_

_**~Em-chan!**_


End file.
